Kentas vs Gayare
Prologue After escaping from Maduke's Castle, Kentas separates from M-21 and transforms to draw attention to himself. Within no time, he is cornered by Uzhir and three other werewolf warriors. He is aghast to learn that they not only approved of using their brethren as test subjects but have dispatched henchmen to capture more. He releases a wave of energy around himself but the warriors dodge the attack. Suddenly, Uzhir delivers a powerful punch that pushes Kentas backwards and declares that he had the desire to fight him for a long time. Kentas realises that his body is far too damaged but braces for the battle. He tries to punch Uzhir but the latter blocks his arm and punches him on the ribs. After dodging more of Kentas' attacks, Uzhir holds him in a headlock and knocks him down with his knee. He is about to deal another blow when he is obstructed by an incoming energy beam. Gayare arrives and seeks Uzhir's permission to fight Kentas. Uzhir relents. Battle Summary Kentas is pushed away as Gayare delivers a series of punches that release tremendous energy. He leaps at Gayare and tries to slash him but the modified werewolf easily dodges. Gayare kicks Kentas who crashes into a nearby hillock that crumbles after he follows up with a powerful punch. The other warriors assume Kentas' end is near. Gayare approaches Kentas and scoffs at his decision to destroy the labs instead of sneaking away. He explains that it was one of many such labs which would soon fill up since their Lord has ordered them to secure more specimens. Kentas is enraged at the revelation and charges at Gayare. He punches Gayare and grabs hold of him, thrusting him backwards. However, Gayare elbows him and strikes back. The two exchange a series of blows that exhausts Kentas. Gayare remembers how Kentas had rejected the physical modification technology in favour of surpassing his limits through extensive training, something he could not achieve, and decides to use his new powers. After delivering a powerful punch that pushes his opponent back a distance, he leaps up and shoots several energy beams. Kentas is in no condition to avoid the attack and collapses upon being hit. The fight is interrupted by the arrival of Ignes Kravei and her prisoner, M-21. M-21 questions Kentas for being unable to take down even one of his enemies as Ignes tortures him by tightening the aura rope he is bound with. He screams at Kentas to wake up and fulfill his vow to avenge the werewolves who were sacrificed as experiment specimens. Ignes steps on his head, knocking him out and states that she will make him mute at the lab. Kentas staggers forth to attack her with an energy beam. She blocks the attack and rambles on her hypothesis. This irritates Gayare and leads to a brief altercation between the them. However, Uzhir convinces the noble to leave so that they can settle their affairs as warriors. Kentas protests in vain. Gayare is amused by Kentas' concern for a human and expresses disappointment. Kentas retorts that he is not in a position to look down to humans. He notes that M-21 had the compassion to grieve for a different species and goes on to clarify that Gayare and the rest are no longer part of the clan. Gayare is infuriated by the allegation. He disregards his Lords' orders to bring back Kentas alive so that he can serve as an experiment subject and summons the full extent of the powers he gained through the physical modification technology to finish him off, then and there. Kentas is disgusted by the sight of the power that was realised at the cost of those he was sworn to protect and resolves that he cannot lose to it. To everyone's surprise he blocks Gayare's punch with a single hand. The collision causes the ground to shatter, and he punches Gayare who skids backwards. Gayare assumes that it is a temporary struggle and punches Kentas. He is proven wrong as Kentas retaliates with another powerful punch and slashes with enormous energy. Gayare charges back, and after another round of attacks, releases a huge energy beam. Kentas dodges the attack that goes on to blow away a hill top. Gayare is unnerved that Kentas can withstand his attacks in his ravaged state and more so by the fact that he is unable to win even after using the new power. Gayare delivers a series of punches but Kentas, although bloodied refuses to give in. Kentas tries to kick Gayare, but his opponent blocks the attack and hits back relentlessly. They charge at each other and clash with an impact that the spectators are forced to shield themselves from. Kentas declares that they are no longer warriors, and their choices are past a mere difference of opinion. Gayare tries to kill Kentas with a massive slash and stabs him with his hand. The remaining warriors conclude this as the traitor's end. However, Kentas grabs hold of Gayare's hand and musters all the power he can. He tells Gayare to beg for forgiveness from the werewolves who lost their lives to his greed in the afterlife and delivers a massive blast of energy. Gayare losses his left arm along with a portion of his chest, and the palm of right hand. He falls to the ground in disbelief at his defeat and dies. Aftermath ￼The remaining warriors are shocked by the unexpected outcome of the battle. Kentas challenges them but sadly, he is no match for them in his current state. Uzhir tells him to give up as he has already used all his energy, but Kentas is undeterred. Kentas says he plans to fight till his last breath to avenge the weaker werewolves who lost their lives to the greed of their deceitful Lord and his followers. The Warriors are enraged by his words and are about to kill him but Muzaka intervenes and faces them. Image Gallery Kentas_Ch420_1.png Kentas_stalled.png Kentas_enraged.png Kentas_attack.png Kentas_vs_Uzhir3.png Kentas_vs_Uzhir4.png Kentas_CH420_4.png Kentas_vs_Uzhir2.png 20160815_001816.png 20160815_001748.png KentasVsGayare02.JPG 搜狗截图16年11月15日1431_20.png Kentas_stabbed.JPG 423.JPG KentasVsGayare_Conclusion.JPG Gayare_defeated_423.png